Estropicio
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Hay cosas que se rompen y no es culpa de ellos. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


_pechi for iwritenightmares._

_UA donde van a un colegio de magia. No, no es Hogwarts, piensen en algo más de típico anime (?)._

**LH no es mío.  
**

* * *

_**Estropicio**_

_"Destrozo, rotura involuntaria y estrepitosa de cosas por lo general frágiles"_

Manuel no es tan gruñón y deprimente como todos creen, de hecho es todo lo contrario. Tiene un humor algo diferente al de los demás y apreciaba su espacio personal, pero eso no lo hacía un antisocial. No era su culpa haber nacido en un pueblo donde la gente se caracterizaba por ser especialmente extrovertida, ni que la escuela de magia a la que había elegido asistir estuviese llena de adolescentes hiperactivos. No malinterpreten, él no había elegido la escuela por los niños hormonales que la poblaban, sino porque era la mejor de la región y Manuel no quería quedarse atrapado para siempre en el pueblito de sus padres, él quería ser un gran mago que pudiese vivir libre y independientemente en alguna gran ciudad. Y bueno, también porque logró acreditarse con una beca, principalmente por eso.

Pero ese día, Manuel sí estaba gruñón y deprimido y eso primero le jodió terriblemrnte a Martín, aunque después le llegó a preocupar. Manuel a veces se encerraba, pero para estar tranquilo, en sí no era para alejar a nadie y ponerse de hermitaño. Por eso, cuando lo hacía, su compañero de dormitorio podía fácilmente deducir que era algo serio. Ahora, descubrir el por qué Manuel andaba con cara de poto y le había lanzado ese hechizo silenciaodor para no escucharlo ya era un poco más difícil. En especial si de tu boca no salía ni una puta palabra.

Y así pasaron dos horas hasta que Martín se hartó y se fue tirando la puerta, yendo en busca de quien le quite el puto conjuro que le puso Manuel encima. El primero con el que se cruzó fue Miguel, tal vez no la persona más confiable dado que rara vez prestaba atención en clase, aunque el chico siempre tenía la extraña suerte de que los hechizos le salieran. De alguna manera u otra. Apenas Martín se vio libre de aquel molesto encantamiento, comenzó a soltar las palabras como una catarata arrolladora, quejándose molesto de que Manuel era un jodido imbécil, que ni preguntarle qué tenía se podía y él que era tan buen amigo trató de ser amable y qué sé yo. Miguel sólo lo escuchó en silencio. Lo extraño fue que luego simplemente se paró y se fue y Martín terminó puteando porque genial, ahora ya son son dos de sus mejores amigos comportándose como unos verdaderos idiotas.

Miguel salió de la sala de estar (que era donde Martín lo encontró) y subió por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios. Subió tres pisos, cruzándose a varios otros alumnos, la mayoría bajando. Ninguno se tomó la molestia en voltearse a verlo, dado que no era ninguno que él conociese realmente, la escuela era tan grande que había cantidad de gente que ni de vista conocía. Tampoco nadie le preguntó qué hacía ahí, y eso que Miguel en realidad no tenía ninguna habitación asignada, dado que no dormía ahí, en el internado. Pero a nadie le pareció extraño cuando entró al pasillo del tercer piso y entró por una puerta, como si fuese suya.

-Martín me ha dicho que andas asado –fue todo lo primero que dijo una vez que había cerrado la puerta detrás suyo.

Manuel alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al verlo parado frente a su puerta.

-¿Le quitaste el silenciador? –bufó lanzándole una mirada molesta.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-No lo podía dejar así –suspiró y caminó hacia la cama de Martín para sentarse y estar así frente a frente con Manuel. Este sólo lo observó con una ceja alzada, sin moverse de su propia cama, manteniendo sobre su regazo a su mascota.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Miguel mientras observaba a Manuel cambiarle el color al pelaje de su gato. El chico no le respondió, sino que terminó de teñir el minino de verde y dejarlo así, parándose para sentarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana-. Oe…

-¿Cómo que qué tengo? –gruñó Manuel-. Eso lo sabes muy bien, no sé ni por qué has venido.

Miguel agachó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua.

-No puedo creer que en serio estés molesto _conmigo_ –bufó y se quitó los zapatos, subiendo los pies a la cama de Martín.

Manuel le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Entonces con quién debería estar molesto, es algo que tú decidiste, no yo.

Miguel puteó por lo bajo.

-No puedo cambiarlo, lo sabes. Además fue una decisión que tomaron mis padres, creen que es mejor que vaya a una escuela que esté especializada en…

-Ya sé por qué quieren tus papás que te cambies de colegio, lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedes ir a uno local –le espetó Manuel irritado. Miguel se mordió el labio inferior, odiando que Manuel ahora ya no lo mirase, si no que mantenía la vista fija en el vidrio de la ventana.

-Porque no –fue la estúpida respuesta de Miguel.

Manuel apretó los puños y la mandíbula, queriendo sólo golpearlo. Pero no lo hizo, porque tampoco quería realmente hacerle daño y porque Miguel lo estaba mirando otra vez de esa manera que le hacía olvidar lo molesto que era ese chico. Miguel se puso de pie, caminando hacia la ventana y hacia Manuel, el cual se quedó quieto, incluso cuando los brazos del otro hechicero lo rodearon, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Pasó un rato antes de que se dio cuenta de que Miguel había comenzado a llorar, aunque sólo eran pequeños y silenciosos.

En el fondo era consciente de que Miguel no quería irse, no tan lejos, no de esa escuela que se había convertido en su hogar, incluso si no pasaba tanto tiempo ahí como otros. No quería que lo mandasen al otro lado del país sólo para luego ser lo suficientemente competente como para encargase de la empresa familiar. Pero no era como si se pudiese hacer mucho, eso era lo peor de todo, mucho peor que el que se lo hubiese dicho a pocos días de transferirse o el qu le hubiese terminado en contra de la voluntad de ambos. Y le daba rabia, haber puesto tanto esfuerzo en una relación tan frágil y difícil, sólo para luego ver cómo se derrumbaba sin que fuese la culpa de ninguno de los dos. Miguel no iba a volver en mucho tiempo.

Manuel cerró los ojos y correspondió finalmente al abrazo, tratando de no pensar por un momento que Miguel se iba, tal vez para siempre de su vida.


End file.
